


He's Getting Married

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tells Aaron about Victoria proposing to him. Aaron isn't sure how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Getting Married

“I’m gonna be married, Aaron.” 

Aaron put the pen down on the desk, happy to ignore the forms he was checking over for…well, for about 30 years, really. 

He was even happier to have a good reason to ignore them - Adam’s beaming smile, bright enough to power the village. 

He’d missed that smile.

“So she said yes?” Aaron asked, not having it in him to tease or taunt his best mate. Not after what he’d been through lately.

“Nah mate… _I_  said yes. She proposed.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. 

“Hey, wasn’t expectin’ it either, but I wasn’t gonna turn her down. Maybe I shoulda said no, shoulda made it easy, but…I really think this is the start, Aaron. Start o’things turnin’ around for her…and for me. Can’t get much worse, right?”

Aaron laughed ruefully.

“Don’t think it’s a good idea to say that out loud, mate…ever.”

Adam chuckled in response, still grinning.

“I don’t even care. I’m so happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

His smile suddenly dimmed as he locked eyes with Aaron, didn’t let him look away.

“Wish you were happy too.”

Aaron finally broke away, trying to hide the shame.

“I’m fine.”

Adam kneeled beside him, knees touching Aaron’s as Aaron squirmed in the uncomfortable office chair they got cheap from Jimmy King.

“I know you’re not, and I know I haven’t said it, but…I know somethin’ ain’t right with you, Aaron.”

Adam’s eyes were so big and soft, Aaron hated himself for making him feel sad, for ruining his joy.

“All I ever wanted was for you to have a good life, mate. See you smile the way you did when we met. And now I have. So I’m happy. I’m flippin’ giddy, if that’s what you wanna hear. Promise.”

Aaron didn’t want to tell him he’d almost been happy, with Robert, and so many people had paid the price for his selfishness. That he’d never let himself feel that way again.

Thankfully, Adam wasn’t going to push it.

“Soft lad,” Adam whispered, goofy grin back in place before he pulled Aaron in for a tight hug.

“If…when we get hitched, you’re gonna be me best man.”

Before Aaron could interrupt, Adam said his thoughts for him.

“Not James, or me brothers…I don’t know ‘em like I know you.”

He put Aaron’s head in his hands, kissed his forehead.

“You’ve always been me best man, Aaron,” he whispered. 

Aaron looked into Adam’s soft brown eyes and for just a second, he wished the love was for him, the devotion, the wedding. He’d lost so much…he’d lost more than he ever thought somebody could lose and still be breathing. He didn’t ask for a lot. Just…

Just something he’d never have. 

“Fine. But I’m not payin’ for the suit,” he said, forcing himself to laugh, glad Adam did the same.  “Adam…if you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

He laid his head on Adam’s shoulder, and left it there for a while.


End file.
